Intrepid-Klasse
genannt. Dort muss die Voyager einen Spalt durchfliegen, welcher nur 120 Meter breit ist. Harry Kim deutet an, dass sie in diesem Fall nur knapp zwei Meter Spielraum zu beiden Seiten hätten. Wenn man nun diese gut 116 Meter auf die Breite des Schiffes bei ausgeklappten Warpgongeln anwendet, dann ergibt sich eine Länge von knapp 299 Metern. ;Breite:~ 116 Meter ;Masse:700.000 Metrische Tonnen ;Decks:15 ;Räume:257In erwähnt der Doktor dies Seven of Nine gegenüber, als sie beginnen soll, das Schiff nach möglichen Eindringlingen zu durchsuchen. Die Zahl gilt möglicherweise nur für die Voyager, die im Delta-Quadranten einige Umbauten erlebt hat. ;Besatzung:~ 150 ;Ø Geschw.:Warp 6,2 ;Max. Geschw.:Warp 9,975In wird gesagt, dass Warp 9,975 die maximale haltbare Geschwindigkeit ist, was dabei genau gemeint ist, ist unklar. In deutet Paris an, dass das Schiff den Warpfaktor 9,75 auf kurze Dauer halten kann, und aus dem Dialog geht hervor, dass dieser Warpfaktor in dieser Situation höchstens zwölf Stunden lang beibehalten werden kann. Laut liegt die Höchstgeschwindigkeit bei 9,9. ;Bewaffnung :16 Phaserbänke :4 TorpedorampenIn fordert Janeway Tuvok auf, die Torpedorampen 1 bis 4 zu laden, was 4 Torpedorampen suggeriert aber eine höhere Anzahl nicht ausschließt. In der Episode wird gezeigt, wie ein Photonentorpedo von einer Achterntorpedorampe abgeschossen wird, die nach hinten ausgerichtet auf der Unterseite der Maschinensektion liegt. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass die Voyager mindestens 5 Torpedorampen besitzt: 2 vorn und 3 achtern. (38 Photonen- torpedos) ;Verteidigungssysteme :Deflektor :Multiphasenschilde }} Die ''Intrepid''-Klasse ist eine Raumschiffsklasse der Föderation, welche seit der zweiten Hälfte des 24. Jahrhunderts in Dienst gestellt wird. Bei ihrem Stapellauf stellt sie eine der modernsten Klassen innerhalb der Sternenflotte dar. Grund dafür sind einige technologische Neuentwicklungen, die in dieser Klasse ihre Premiere feiern. Raumschiffe der Intrepid-Klasse sind hauptsächlich für Tiefenraumforschung konzipiert und daher ausgestattet mit einem leistungsfähigen Warpantrieb der Klasse IX. Geschichte Anfänge [[Datei:USS Voyager im Trockendock der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft 2371.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager im Trockendock der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft]] Gebaut werden die Schiffe der Intrepid-Klasse auf der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft. Raumschiffe dieser Klasse Bisher sind folgende Verdienste dieser Klasse bekannt: * [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] 2371 wird die USS Voyager durch ein mächtiges Wesen, genannt der Fürsorger, über 70.000 Lichtjahre tief in den Delta-Quadranten geschleudert. Auch wenn die Voyager nicht darauf vorbereitet war, zeigte sich jedoch das große Potenzial dieser neuen Klasse. Nach sieben Jahren im Delta-Quadranten gelingt es der Voyager, mit vielen neuen Informationen und Entdeckungen nach Hause zurückzukehren. ( ) * [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705)| USS Bellerophon]] 2375 transportiert die USS Bellerophon wichtige Delegierte, darunter Admiral Ross sowie Dr. Bashir, zu einer wichtigen Konferenz nach Romulus. ( ) Aktueller Status Auch wenn bis jetzt anscheinend nur sehr wenige Exemplare dieser neuen Klasse gebaut worden sind, hat unter anderem die USS Voyager gezeigt, welches Potenzial doch in dieser mittelgroßen Klasse steckt. Bislang sind nur wenige Schiffe dieser Bauklasse bekannt, allerdings ist anzunehmen, dass sich weitere Schiffe dieses Modells in der Produktion befinden. Technische Eigenschaften Technische Besonderheiten * Die Computersysteme wurden mit den bioneuralen Gelpacks aufgewertet. Sie verarbeiten Daten viel effektiver als die ursprünglich verwendeten isolinearen Schaltkreise, was ihre Leistungsfähigkeit beträchtlich erhöht. Allerdings sind diese Gelpacks anfällig für Krankheitserreger. ( ) * Diese Schiffsklasse wurde dafür konzipiert, neben interplanetaren und interstellaren Reisen auch planetare Landungen durchzuführen und auch aus eigener Kraft heraus, wieder in den Weltraum zu starten. ( ) * Sie ist mit einem Warpkern der Klasse IX ausgerüstet. ( ) * In einem Notfall kann das medizinisch-holographische Notfallprogramm (MHN) die medizinische Versorgung der Mannschaft übernehmen. ( ) * Es besteht die Möglichkeit, bei Bedarf die gesamte Besatzung in Stasiskammern in einer sich über die Decks 13 und 14 erstreckenden Halle unterzubringen. ( ) Datei:3 Bioneurale Gelpacks.jpg|Die bioneuralen Gelpacks Datei:Voyager Stasiskammern.jpg|Die Stasiskammern auf Deck 14 Datei:Deflektorschüssel Voyager.jpg|Die Deflektorschüssel der Voyager Antriebssysteme Die Schiffe der Intrepid-Klasse verfügen zum Zeitpunkt ihres Stapellaufes über den modernsten und leistungsstärksten Warpantrieb der Klasse 9. Um die auftretenden Schäden im Subraum, die vor einigen Jahren zuvor von der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] aufgedeckt wurden, zu vermeiden, wurde ein völlig neuer Warpantrieb entwickelt. Der Warpkern erzeugt genügend Energie, um Schiffe dieser Klasse auf eine maximale Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,975 beschleunigen zu können und diese Geschwindigkeit auch dauerhaft beizubehalten. ( ) Durchschnittlich ergibt sich bei längeren Reisen die Geschwindigkeit Warp 6,2. ( ) Für die nötige Schubkraft unterhalb der Lichtgeschwindigkeit sorgen zwei leistungsstarke Impulstriebwerke, die jeweils an beiden Pylonenverbindungen zu den Warpgondeln integriert worden sind. Zusätzlich verfügt diese Klasse über mehrere kleine Manövriertriebwerke, die dem Schiff eine zusätzliche Wendigkeit verleihen. Die Warpgondeln werden bei Warpgeschwindigkeit angewinkelt. Das dient dazu, ein stabileres Warpfeld zu erzeugen. ( ) Datei:IntrepidAntrieb.jpg|Die USS Voyager auf Impulsgeschwindigkeit. Man beachte die Impulsantriebe an den Warpgondelpylonen. Datei:Voyager auf Warp.jpg|Die Voyager auf Warpgeschwindigkeit. Deutlich zu erkennen: die angewinkelten Warpgondeln. Modifikationen Wie viele Schiffe dieser Klasse in Dienst gestellt wurden, ist unbekannt, ebenfalls ob die bislang gesammelten Erfahrungen mit den ersten Schiffen einen neuen Generationstyp hervorgebracht hat, welcher Unzulänglichkeiten des ursprünglichen Entwurfs beheben konnte. An der USS Voyager werden beispielsweise im Laufe ihrer siebenjährigen Reise durch den Delta-Quadranten eine Vielzahl an Modifikationen durchgeführt, unter anderem wurde sie mit Transphasentorpedos und einem speziellen Ablativgenerator aufgerüstet. Von ihnen kann man jedoch sicher sein, dass diese nicht flottenweit umgesetzt wurden. Verteidigungssysteme Beim Entwurf der Intrepid-Klasse wurde auf optimale Kampfleistungen geachtet. ( ) Zusammengefasst ist diese Schiffsklasse mit folgenden integrierten Verteidigungstechnologien ausgestattet: * 16 Phaserbänke: vier große auf der Untertasse, vier kleine auf der Untertassenrückseite, je eine oben und unten an den Warpgondeln, zwei unter dem Hangar und zwei unten hintereinander am Sekundärrumpf schießt die Voyager auch mit Phasern, die sich hinter der Brücke bzw. in den hinteren Torpedowerfern zu befinden scheinen: Datei:Voyager oberer Phaser.png Datei:Voyager feuert Phaser ab.jpg Datei:Voyager feuert Phaser auf D7-Kreuzer.jpg }} * 4 Torpedorampen bestückt mit Photonentorpedos, wobei zwei nach vorne und zwei nach achtern ausgerichtet sind. Sie besitzen einen Gesamtvorrat von 38 Photonentorpedos. ( ) * Multispektrum-Schilde und Multiphasenschilde dienen als primärer Schutz ** Die Schutzschilde halten eine Neutronenstrahlung von bis zu 90 Millionen Terajoule aus. ( ) * Eine zusätzliche Hüllenpanzerung fungiert als sekundäre Schutzmaßnahme )}} Datei:Intrepid-Klasse obere Hauptphaserbänke.jpg|Große obere Untertassenphaser Datei:Voyager attackiert Penks Schiff.jpg|Großer unterer Untertassenphaser (Backbord) Datei:Intrepid-Klasse seitlicherer oberer Phaser.jpg|Die seitlichen Phaser der Untertassen-Oberseite Datei:Intrepid-Klasse untere Phaser der Untertassenrückseite.png|Die hinteren Phaser der Untertassen-Unterseite Datei:Intrepid-Klasse Hangarphaser.png|Phaser unter der Hangarkante Datei:Voyager feuert auf Kazon.jpg|Die Phaserbänke an den Gondelträger-Unterseiten Datei:Intrepid-Klasse obere Gondelphaser.PNG|Die Phaserbänke an den Gondelträger-Oberseiten Datei:Intrepid-Klasse ventrale Phaserbank.png|Unterer Phaser des Sekundärrumpfs Datei:Voyager feuert Phaser aus Sekundärrumpf.jpg|Hinterer Phaser des Sekundärrumpfs Datei:IntrepidTorpedo.jpg|Vorderer Abschuss der Photonentorpedos Datei:Photonische Schockwelle (Schritt 1).jpg|Hinterer Abschuss der Photonentorpedos Datei:IntrepidSchilde.jpg|Die Schutzschilde unter Beschuss Design Die Schiffe der Intrepid-Klasse sind rund 300 Meter lang und für Tiefenraumforschung konstruiert. Sie werden aber auch für diplomatische Missionen genutzt. ( ) 600px|center|Das Hüllendesign Frontansicht Voyager.jpg Voyager von unten.jpg IntrepidKlasse.jpg Konstruktionsgeschichte Die Intrepid-Klasse wird auf der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft gebaut, welche sich im Orbit um den Mars befindet. Die USS Voyager lief am 15. Januar 2371 (Sternzeit 48038,5) unter Captain Janeway vom Stapel. ( ) Deckübersicht Die wichtigsten Räume auf jedem Deck in einer Übersicht ;Deck 1 :Brücke :Bereitschaftsraum des Captains :Besprechungsraum ;Deck 2 :Sektion 13: Casino ( ) :Kabine 1 25 Alpha: persönlicher Speiseraum des Captains. Kann aber auch zu einer Küche Umfunktioniert werden. ( ) ;Deck 3 :Crewquartiere ;Deck 4 :Hecktorpedorampe :Steuerbord: Frachtraum 2 ( ) :Crewquartiere ( ) :Transporterraum 1 und 2 ;Deck 5 :Sektion 15 Alpha Krankenstation ( ) : Medizinisches Labor ;Deck 6 :Sekundärdeflektor :Holodeck 2 ( ) :Crewquartiere ( ) ;Deck 8 :Steuerbord: Sektion 29 Alpha, Frachtraum 2 ( ) :Deuteriumtanks :Quartiere ( ) ;Deck 9 :Sektion 12: Quartiere ( ) :Sektion 22: Crewquartiere ( ) :Shuttlehangar ;Deck 10 :Shuttlehangar :Torpedorampen 1 und 2 ;Deck 11 :Sektion 20, Maschinenraum ( ) :Feldgenerator nahe dem Warp-Plasmaverteiler ( ) ;Deck 12 :Sektion B7: Befehlskonsole ( ) :Sektion A4-C18: Sekundäre Kommandoprozessoren an Steuerbord ( ) :Umweltkontrollen ( ) ;Deck 14 :Stasiskammern ( ) ;Deck 15 :Jefferies-Röhre G33, unbewohnte Sektion ( ) :Plasmarelais-Raum ( ) :Landestützen sieht man, wie auf Deck 5 die Sektionen 10 bis 53 explodieren, was laut Janeway das halbe Deck umfasste. Tatsächlich kann man aber auch sehen, dass alle Fenster an Steuerbord von Deck 4 explodieren. Wenn 10 - 53 tatsächlich einem halben Deck entsprächen, dann hätte zumindest Deck 4 etwa 90 Sektionen. Die ansonsten höchste Sektionsnummer ist 52 auf Deck 14, einem vergleichsweise kleinen Deck. *In sieht man, wie Kes auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum die Sektionen 18, 19 und 20 passiert. Man kann also davon ausgehen, dass sich die Sektionen nebeneinander befinden. Es ist zudem anzunehmen, dass die Zahlen selbst meist willkürlich gewählt wurden. *thumb|Feuer eines Kazon-Schiffes direkt auf Frachtraum 2thumb|Die Andockschleuse an Frachtraum 2 Auch die genaue Position von Frachtraum 2 variiert. In befand er sich an Steuerbord Deck 4, später jedoch wurde er recht konsequent auf Deck 8, Sektion 29 Alpha an Steuerbord, hinter der Andockschleuse, verlegt. In befand sich in Sektion 29 Alpha das Astrometrische Labor. *Möglicherweise gibt es auch zwei Frachträume mit der Nummer 2. Neelix schlägt in vor, Frachtraum 2 in ein Holodeck umzubauen, obwohl dieser zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Seven of Nine bewohnt wird. *Auch das Benennungsprinzip der Sektionen schwankt. In wird auf Deck 2 die Sektion 01 genannt, was suggeriert, dass die Bezeichnung der Sektionen immer zweistellig ist. Gelegentlich wird der Name der Sektion auch mit einem Suffix ergänzt der aus einem griechischen oder lateinischen Buchstaben besteht. Es werden aber auch Sektionen erwähnt, die zuerst einen Buchstaben und dann eine Zahl beinhalten. *In weist der Doktor darauf hin, dass Seven 256 weitere Räume untersuchen muss, was darauf hinweist, dass die Voyager insgesamt 257 Räume besitzt. }} Planetares Landungsmanöver Schiffe dieser Klasse sind in der Lage, auf Planetenoberflächen zu landen und diese auch aus eigener Kraft wieder zu verlassen. Die meisten Raumschiffe hingegen sind nur in der Lage, auf Planeten notzulanden und müssen anschließend von Hilfsschiffen geborgen werden, da sie für eine planetare Landung nicht ausgelegt sind und dabei stark beschädigt werden können. ( ) thumb|planetare Wartungsarbeiten Deshalb werden planetare Transporte meist mit kleineren Shuttles oder Transportern durchgeführt. Die Intrepid-Klasse verfügt über Atmosphärentriebwerke und ausfahrbare Landestützen auf der unteren Seite der Antriebssektion. ( ) Landemanöver Das Landungsmanöver auf einer planetaren Oberfläche wird nur unter bestimmten Vorkehrungsmaßnahmen durchgeführt. Um die Besatzung auf die Landung vorzubereiten, wird von der Brücke aus der Blaue Alarm ausgelöst, und bevor das Schiff dann den Sinkflug in die Atmosphäre einleitet, wird das Warpplasma aus den Warpgondeln abgelassen. Diese Prozedur ist nötig, da sich sonst Schäden an den Gondeln kaskadenartig bis zum Warpkern ausbreiten könnten und so das Schiff zerstören würden. ( ) Die Atmosphärenkontrollen werden in Bereitschaft gesetzt und die Landemechanismen aktiviert. Beim Flug durch die Atmosphäre bleiben die Trägheitsdämpfer auf Maximum, während das Schiff mit den Atmosphärentriebwerken vollkommen steuerbar und kontrollierbar bleibt. Bevor das Schiff auf der Oberfläche aufsetzt werden die Landestützen am ventralen Rumpf ausgefahren, welche das Schiff abstützen. Wenn das Raumschiff aufgesetzt hat, wird der Antrieb deaktiviert und der Triebwerksausstoß gesichert. ( ) Datei:IntrepidLandung1.jpg|Eintauchen in die Atmosphäre Datei:IntrepidLandung2.jpg|Ausfahren der Landestützen Datei:IntrepidLandung3.jpg|Landevorgang abgeschlossen Schiffe dieser Klasse * [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] (NCC-74656) * [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705)|USS Bellerophon]] (NCC-74705) Interne Einrichtungen Insgesamt gibt es auf einem Raumschiff der Intrepid-Klasse 257 Räume, die normalerweise durch Korridore miteinander verbunden sind. An jeder Abzweigung befinden sich mehrere Interfaces, über die Deckpläne zur Orientierung abgerufen werden können. Von dort aus können auch partiale Schilde ein oder ausgeschaltet werden. ( ) Datei:Voyager Korridor.jpg|Eine Korridorabzweigung. Datei:Voyager Korridor Abzweigung.jpg|Eine T-Kreuzung in den Korridoren Brücke [[Datei:Voyager Brücke.jpg|thumb|Die Brücke der USS Voyager - im Vordergrund die Steuerkonsole, im Hintergrund die taktische Station (links), Turbolift (Mitte) und die Plätze des Kommandanten und des Stellvertreters (rechts)]] Die Brücke ist wie bei jeder bekannten Schiffsklasse der Sternenflotte auf Deck 1 zu finden und mit den wichtigsten Stationen ausgerüstet, die für die Führung des Schiffes notwendig sind. Der Platz des Captains befindet sich auch hier im Mittelpunkt des Raumes, wobei jedoch der erste Offizier dem Captain gleichgestellt ist und er einen eigenen Platz direkt neben dem Captain bekommen hat. Zwischen beiden Plätzen befindet sich ein aufklappbarer Kontrollmonitor. Hinter diesen beiden Plätzen ist ein großer Hauptsystemmonitor angebracht, der alle relevanten Informationen über die Schiffssysteme anzeigen kann. Rechts daneben befindet sich die OPS-Station, sowie davor eine größere wissenschaftliche Station. Vor dem Hauptbildschirm steht eine große Station, die einzig für die Navigation des Schiffes zuständig ist. Links daneben existiert die Station, durch die man die Antriebssysteme und die Energieverteilung kontrollieren und überwachen kann. Die Taktische Station befindet sich zwischen dem Zugang zum Turbolift und dem Bereitschaftsraum. ( ) Von der Brücke gelangt man zum Heck blickend links in den Bereitschaftsraum des Captains und rechts zum Besprechungsraum, welche auch separate Eingänge zu Korridoren haben. Hinter der Taktischen Konsole steht ein Koffer für medizinische Notfälle. ( ) Maschinenraum thumb|Der Maschinenraum der Voyager Der Maschinenraum befindet sich auf Schiffen der Intrepid-Klasse auf Deck 11, Sektion 20 und erstreckt sich über zwei Ebenen, die mit einer Leiter und einem Fahrstuhle errreicht werden können, welche beide hauptsächlich Wandkonsolen zur Kontrolle aller Schiffssysteme und der Energieverteilung auf dem Schiff dienen. ( ) Auf der unteren Ebene befinden sich mehrere Kästen. Der ganz links ist der zentrale Speicherknoten für alle holografischen Systeme (auch Holografischer Speicherkern) an Bord. ( ) Auf der oberen Ebene, gegenüber vom Warpkern, befindet sich die Kommandokonsole des Chefingenieurs. ( ) Darunter befinden sich einige Schubladen, im Kasten Gamma-5 die Ersatz-Gelpacks. ( ) Außerdem gibt es auf der zweiten Ebene noch eine Kisten mit Phasergewehren, Rucksäcken, Messern und Medizinischen Notfallsets. ( ) Im Eingangsbereich des Raumes befinden sich neben dem Haupteingang zwei Zugangspunkte für Jefferies-Röhren. ( ) Krankenstation thumb|Der Operationsbereich thumb|Die Biobetten Auf Deck 5 Sektion 15 Alpha befindet sich die Krankenstation. ( ) Zentrum der Station ist das Büro des Doktors, von dem ein freier Blick auf die vier Biobetten für Patienten in Behandlung. Gleichzeitig bildet das Büro Zugang zu den Medizinischen Labors und der Leichenhalle. Abseits vom Hauptraum befindet sich ein abgetrennter Bereich für Operationen, der aus Quarantänegründen mit einem Kraftfeld vom Rest des Schiffes versiegelt werden kann. Die gesamte Station ist für Notfälle mit holografischen Emittern und einem Medizinisch-holografischen Notfallprogramm ausgestattet, welches kurzfristig den leitenden medizinischen Offizier ersetzen soll. ( ) Transporterraum thumb|Der neue Transporterraum Um die Oberfläche eines Planeten oder das Innere eines Schiffs oder einer Station ohne großen Zeitverlust schnell betreten zu können, stehen dieser Klasse mehrere moderne Transporter zur Verfügung. Sie befinden sich in den dafür vorgesehenen Tranporterräumen, wovon es mehrere auf Deck 4 gibt. Bedient und überwacht wird der Transportvorgang von einer erhöhten Kontrollstation aus, die durch weitere Bedienfelder, die sich im hinteren Bereich befinden, ergänzt wird. Die neuen Transportersysteme sind nun wesentlich leistungsfähiger, wobei sich der optische Beamvorgang visuell eindeutig von den älteren Systemen unterscheidet. Auch die dafür vorgesehenen Transporterräume besitzen nun wesentlich mehr Details und Kontrollmöglichkeiten. ( ) Crewquartiere thumb|Der Eingangsbereich Sämtliche Führungsoffiziere haben ein großes Quartier mit drei großen Fenstern. ( ) Es gibt mehrere dieser Quartiere auf Deck 7 und ein weiteres auf Deck 9 Sektion 22. ( ) Andere Quartiere verfügen nur über ein kleines Bullauge (Neelix Quartier in '' ). Die Schlafräume sind mit einer abgeschrägten, beleuchteten Wand versehen, ( ) ebenso die Badezimmer. ( ) Zumindest das Badezimmer des Captains und andere sind mit einer Badewanne ausgestattet. ( ) Zusätzlich befindet sich in jedem Quartier eine Schalldusche. ( ) Datei:Neelix bringt Naomi zu Bett.jpg|Ein Schlafzimmer Datei:Q und Janeway in Badewanne.jpg|Das Badezimmer des Captains Datei:Linnis Paris und Andrew Kim in Quartier.jpg| Führungsoffiziersquartier Datei:Janeway in ihrem Badezimmer.jpg|Das Badezimmer Freizeiteinrichtungen thumb|Ein kleines Holodeck thumb|Das Casino Da diese Schiffsklasse für lange Reisen konzipiert ist, verfügt es über ausreichend Erholungsmöglichkeiten für die Crew. Dazu gehören ''mindestens ein großes Holodeck: Holodeck 1, das sich über mindestens vier Ebenen erstreckt, ( )Die Information, dass "Holodeck 1" mindestens vier Ebenen hoch ist, stammt aus und . Dort kann man das Holodeck zwar nicht in ausgeschaltetem Zustand sehen, jedoch wird im Laufe der ersten Episode eine Wand des Holodecks gesprengt und man konnte in einigen Szenen sehen, dass sich der Riss in der Wand über die besagten vier Decks erstreckt. und zahlreiche kleine Holodecks ( ) in verschiedenen Konfigurationen unter anderem auf Deck 6. ( )Dem MSDs der Voyager zufolge gibt es ein Holodeck auf Deck 7, direkt unter dem „Holodeck 2“. Auf dem MSD selbst ist nicht ersichtlich, um was es sich bei dem Raum handeln könnte, in der Episode sah man allerdings, dass sich auf Deck 6 links über den Deuteriumtanks das „Holodeck 2“ befindet. Auf dem MSD ist kein derart großer Raum zu sehen. Manche Holodecks verfügen über eine Eingabekonsole am Eingang, ( ) andere über eine Eingabekonsole gegenüber vom Eingang. ( ) Unter den verschiedenen Aufenhaltsräumen des Schiffes hat sich das Casino auf Deck 2 als beliebter Treffpunkt herausgestellt, da man dort auch freie Sicht auf alles hat, was sich vor dem Schiff befindet. Ein mit einer Theke abgegrenzter Bereich, die Kabine 125 Alpha, die eigentlich als persönlicher Speiseraum des Captains konzipiert ist, lässt sich auch zu einer Küche umfunktionieren, um Replikatorenergie zu sparen. ( ) Frachträume thumb|Frachtraum 1 Auf den Decks 4 und 8 befinden sich mindestens 4 verschieden große Frachträume, welche sich über jeweils zwei Ebenen erstrecken. Auf der oberen befindet sich eine Kontrollkonsole hinter einem durch eine Scheibe abgesichertem Raum. Frachtraum 2 auf Deck 8 ist mit der Luftschleuse verbunden. Sämtliche Frachträume lassen sich umrüsten in z.B. hydroponische Gärten oder Gefängniszellen. befand er sich an Steuerbord Deck 4, später jedoch wurde er recht konsequent auf Deck 8, Sektion 29 Alpha an Steuerbord (scheinbar hinter der Andockschleuse, siehe ) verlegt.}} Shuttlehangar thumb|Der Shuttlehangar von Außen Der Shuttlehangar ist ein großer L-förmiger Raum mit einem speziell gesichertem Tor. Der Eingangsbereich entspricht in seinen Ausmaßen etwa dem des Frachtraums 2. Der Rest des Raumes wird als Start- und Landebahn verwendet, kann aber auch zur kurzzeitigen Stationierung von Shuttles verwendet werden. ( ) Des Weiteren gibt es einen kleinen Raum zur Wartung von Shuttles, der etwa die Größe eines Frachtraums besitzt, aber im Gegensatz dazu eine variable gravity area darstellt, also einen Bereich mit variabler Gravitation. ( ) Da der Hangar einer der größten Räume an Bord ist, eignet er sich hervorragend zur kurzfristigen Unterbringung vieler Personen, zum Beispiel bei Evakuierungen. ( ) Es gibt außerdem eine große Halle zur Wartung und Konstruktion von Shuttles. Die Crew der USS Voyager benutzte diesen Raum zum Bau des Delta Flyers, aber auch für spätere Modifikationen an diesem. ( ) und ), weist er eine L-Form auf. In anderen Fällen sind die Räume meist nur sehr ungenau zu sehen. Sämtliche anderen Räume, in denen Shuttles aufbewahrt werden, sind CGI-Produktionen und tragen an einem großen Tor die Nummer 5. Man muss davon ausgehen, dass ein großer Teil der Rumpfsektion nur dazu dient, Shuttles zu verstauen, zu warten und zu reparieren. Oberflächlich betrachtet widerspricht dies dem MSD des Schiffes, da dort nur ein relativ kleiner Bereich auf Deck 9 eindeutig als Shuttlehangar zu identifizieren ist. Tatsächlich ist nicht wirklich klar, ob das Schiff auf dem MSD in der Mitte aufgeschnitten ist oder nicht. In diesem Fall könnten einige Bereiche das Hangars auf dem MSD nicht zu sehen sein, wenn sie sich z.B. nur an Steuerbord befinden. Die Größe des äußeren Tors wurden ebenfalls nicht konsequent gleich groß dargestellt. Der Delta Flyer würde, rein rechnerisch, nur schwer im Hangar manövrieren können, da er fast genauso breit ist wie das Tor selbst. Das Innere des Hangars von außen betrachtet ist in und recht gut zu erkennen, unterscheidet sich jedoch ebenfalls. Hinzu kommt die etwas rätselhafte Erwähnung einer Shuttlerampe 2 in . Was unter dieser Bezeichnung zu verstehen ist, wird nicht gezeigt.}} Datei:Alice.jpg|Wartungsraum Datei:Voyager Shuttlerampe.jpg|Raum 5 Datei:IntrepidHangar.jpg|Raum 5 Datei:SC-4.jpg|Ein Raum, in dem Shuttles be- und entladen werden können. Datei:Delta Flyer Konstruktion.jpg|Die Werkstatt Datei:Shuttlehangar voller Klingonen.jpg|Shuttlehanger bei der Evakuierung eines klingonischen Schiffes Datei:Delta Flyer im Hangar.jpg|Der Delta Flyer der Voyager Datei:Delta Flyer verlässt Hangar.jpg|Der Delta Flyer verlässt den Shuttlehangar. Hintergrundinformationen Allgemeine Informationen Diese Schiffsklasse wurde für die Serie entworfen. Es existiert sowohl ein eineinhalb Meter langes reales Modell, als auch ein CGI-Modell (hergestellt bei Amblin Imaging von John Gross and Grant Bouchet), welches jedoch erst in den späteren Staffeln der Serie eingesetzt wurde. Die Santa Barbara Studios, welche die Star Trek: Voyager-Titelsequenz erstellten, nutzten dafür ein etwas niedriger aufgelöstes eigenes CGI-Modell. Raumschiffmodell, MSD und Technische Angaben der Produzenten Auf dem Modell der Intrepid-Klasse sind optisch 13 verschiedene Phaserbänke identifizierbar. Typ und Stärke dieser Phaser sind vom Modell jedoch nicht ersichtlich. Weitere Phaserbänke, die nicht derart eindeutig auf dem Modell zu erkennen ist, wurden in genutzt. Im Laufe der Episoden wurden davon 14 in Aktion gezeigt. ''Aero-Wing'' [[Datei:Aero-Wing an der Unterseite der Voyager.jpg|thumb|Der Aero-Wing an der Außenhülle der Voyager]] Auch Raumschiffe der Intrepid-Klasse verfügen über eine Art Yacht des Captains. Dieser sogenannte Aero-Wing ist an der Unterseite der Untertassensektion angedockt und dank seinem extrem schnittigen und aerodynamischen Design wohl besonders für Atmosphärenflüge geeignet. Entkoppelt war dieses Aeroshuttle jedoch in keiner einzigen [[Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager|Folge von Raumschiff Voyager]] oder bei anderen Auftritten der Intrepid-Klasse zu sehen oder wurde auch nur erwähnt. Durch den untenstehenden Querschnitt, der tatsächlich in der Serie zu sehen war, und die Grafik in Daniels' Datenbank aus , die den Aero-Wing neben einem Raumschiff der Intrepid-Klasse zeigt, wird das Aeroshuttle allerdings kanonisch. Über die Abmessungen, Besatzung, Bewaffnung und Geschwindigkeit lässt sich aufgrund der Nichterwähnung in der Serie nichts sagen. Der Aero-Wing scheint jedoch etwas größer als der Delta Flyer zu sein. Datei:VoyagerQuerschnitt.jpg|Querschnitt der USS Voyager, an der Unterseite der Untertassensektion das Aeroshuttle Datei:Aero-Wing.jpg|Der Aero-Wing in Daniels' Datenbank aus der Zukunft Bei Foundation Imaging wurden, für den Fall, dass die Produzenten den Aero-wing verwenden wollen würden, ein CGI-Modell und eine Entkopplungssequenz des Aero-Wings erstellt. Datei:Aero-Wing CGI-Modell.jpg|Das CGI-Modell Datei:Aero-Wing CGI-Modell Unteransicht.jpg|Die Unteransicht Datei:Aerowing CGI-Modell Vorne.jpg|Von Vorne » weiterlesen Referenzwerke Es gibt in den Datenblättern im Anhang von Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Das technische Handbuch zwei Raumschiffe, die aus Modellteilen der Intrepid-Klasse bestehen. Im Star Trek Raumschiff-Guide befindet sich ein Datenblatt zur Intrepid-Klasse. Außerdem gibt es noch einen beschreibenden Text zur dieser Raumschiffklasse in diesem Buch. Das Datenblatt gibt folgende technischen Informationen an: * Länge: 344,5 Metern, Breite: 132,1 Metern, Höhe: 64,4 Metern; Masse: 700.000 Tonnen * Sie ist laut dieser Quelle mit 11 Phaserbänken mit Emittern des Typ X sowie vier Torpedowerfern ausgerüstet. * Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit beträgt Warp 9,975 die sie innerhalb von 10,23 Sekunden erreichen kann. Laut den Star Trek: Fakten und Infos '' besitzt die ''Intrepid-Klasse zwei Warpkerne, wobei ein Warpkern die Reserve darstellt. Diese Annahme wird durch eine Grafik vom MSD gestützt, die wie eine verkürzte Kopie des Warpkern aussieht. Allerdings wurde in und angedeutet, dass der Verlust des Warpkern nicht kompensiert werden kann, was einen Reservekern unwahrscheinlich macht. Spiele Die Intrepid-Klasse kommt in den Computerspielen Star Trek: Armada II, Star Trek: Starfleet Command III, Star Trek: Voyager – Elite Force und Star Trek: Elite Force II vor. Fast alle Referenzwerke geben als Länge für die Intrepid-Klasse 344 Meter an, genauso wie der Star-Trek-Taschenkalender aus dem Jahre 1996 und ein Artikel aus dem Star-Trek-Magazin. Dieselbe Zahl wurde ins Computer-Spiel Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force im Beenden-Menü übernommen. Trotz der großen Kontinuität zwischen den Sekundärquellen gilt diese Zahl aber nicht als kanonisch. In Star Trek: Infinite Space wird sie ebenfalls zu den spielbaren Schiffsklassen gehören. Star Trek Online [[Datei:Intrepid-Klasse aus Star Trek Online.jpg|thumb|Die Intrepid-Klasse in Star Trek Online]] In Star Trek Online gehört die Intrepid-Klasse neben der Cochrane- und der Discovery-Klasse zur Gruppe der Langstreckenforschungsschiffe (Long Range Science Vessel) bzw. der aufgerüsteten Langstreckenforschungsschiff (Long Range Science Vessel Retrofit). * Die Standardversion ist ab dem Rang des Captains spielbar. * Die aufgerüstete Version ab Vice Admiral. Sie ist ein starkes Forschungsschiff ausgerüstet mit einer Ablativpanzerungs-Konsole. Fußnoten Externe Links * cs:Třída Intrepid en:Intrepid class es:Clase Intrepid fr:Classe Intrepid it:Classe Intrepid ja:イントレピッド級 nl:Intrepid klasse pl:Klasa Intrepid ru:Класс Интрепид sv:Intrepidklass Kategorie:Föderationsschiffsklasse